To My Dearest Cinderella
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: First Disney story. Robin Hood and Little John leave their old home and end up staying in the kingdom that Cinderella lives in. But after saving the fair lady from some thugs could this be love at first sight? Robin Hood x Cinderella, crossover. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to everyone here on the Disney section on this site. Now to be honest I've watched a lot of Disney movies ever since I was young and still every so often today. So that is what led me to want to make this crossover story between Robin Hood (the humanoid fox one) and Cinderella. And yes the main pairing is in fact Robin Hood x Cinderella. Anyway here is the summary for this story which is simple, but will hopefully will be good.**

**After Robin Hood had finished his business with Prince John he had to tell Maid Marian that he loved her, but was no longer in love with her. He and Little John then leave and end up in the Kingdom that Cinderella lives in. And when the working maid finds herself in some trouble while on her way home from town she is saved by the former outlaw. They then begin to write letters to one another so that they can learn more about each other without Cinderella's Stepmother finding out about it. But after accompanying her to the ball the anthro fox soon finds himself not being able to get the fair maiden out of his head. Could it be love? Or does he just feel bad for her after learning about what she had gone through while living with her stepmother and stepsisters?**

**Okay so enough with me talking here is the first chapter and I hope that you will enjoy this story.**

**I don't own anything.**

To My Dearest Cinderella

Once upon a time there lived a former outlaw who lived in Sherwood Forest who took from the rich and gave to the poor his name was Robin Hood. He also had a "partner in crime" so to speak who's name was Little John. And thanks to King Richard's actions (after he had returned) the bounty on Robin's head was taken off, but he soon found himself slightly bored with living where he did. So he decided that it was time for him and John to leave and travel to another Kingdom that might be out there. But when they did he and his childhood sweetheart had a surprising converstion.

"Do you really have to go, Robin?" Marian asked, as she put her hands together.

The former outlaw took both of her hands into his as he nodded and answered, "Yes, Marian my darling. I'm afraid that I must be going."

"But Robin, my Uncle Richard wishes to reward you for what you did with Prince John." Marin informed him, as she got a bit closer to him.

The vixen then was surprised when the vulpine let go of her hands and took a few steps back as he replied, "As grateful as I am for His Majesty's generosity there is another reason why I must leave." Maid Marian then noticed that the man that she loved turned away from her as he added, "Marian, I love you but I cannot say that I am in love with you anymore."

Hearing this caused the vixen's heart to break and her eyes soon became watery as she begged, "No Robin, you must be joking. Please say that this isn't so?"

Without turning around the former outlaw replied, "Again I am sorry Marian, but I'm serious."

He then run off down the road a ways to where Little John was waiting for him without even looking back because he knew that Maid Marian had now began to cry. And this all took place just one month ago.

ooooooo

Cinderella continued to wash the inner part of the large window that was in the living room as she thought, "_I can't believe that Robin Hood decided to stay in town close to the Royal Palace. If I remember correctly some people in the market place had said that he had left his old home and came here so that he could "just forget about everything"."_ She then let out a light sigh as she added in a whisper, "It would nice to meet him."

"Cinderella!" Lady Tremaine shouted, as she entered the living room from the stairway.

"Yes?" The young woman asked, as she put down the wet clothe and turned to face her stepmother.

The older woman just gave the blue eyed young woman a stern look as she handed her a list and ordered, "I need you to go into town and pick up a few things. But be quick about it since you will still have other things to do when you get back!"

The blonde haired woman did a small crusty as she answered back with, "Yes, Stepmother." She then put the list of items into her pocket and walked out of the main door and headed towards the market place that was in town.

ooooooo

Robin Hood and Little John continued to walk down the street and as they did the by passing people would greet them with either a wave or a hello as the humanoid brown bear commented, "Boy, people here sure have been pretty friendly."

"Yes, but be that as it may we were still pretty lucky to find an inn that had an open room." The vulpine pointed out, before he unintentionally bumped into someone.

Thankfully though the young woman had not lost her balance as he took off his little feathered hat and bowed to her as he said, "My apologizes fair lady, I should have been watching where I was going."

"Oh, no that's quite alright.." The young woman replied back with, as she lowered the items a little so that she could see who she had bumped into. But after she had done this the humanoid fox was completely blown away. There standing in front of him was a beautiful woman with blonde hair that was put up behind her. He also found himself getting lost in her blue eyes as she let out a light gasp and added, "Why you're good sir, Robin Hood." She then looked over at the humanoid bear and ended with, "And you're Little John aren't you?"

The brown bear grinned as his nodded while Robin Hood stood back up and asked, "Well, since you know we are I'm fairly certain that it is only proper that we find out what is your name."

The maid did a small curtsy as she said, "My name is, Cinderella." When she looked up at the clock that was next to them though her eyes widen as she went on with, "Oh, no I must get back home." She then started to walk away, but before she was too far away she ended with, "Goodbye, it was nice meeting the two of you."

The two anthro animals waved goodbye to the woman, but while they did that the vulpine noticed that another pair had just run down an alleyway in hopes of catching up to the woman as he whispered to his friend, "I think Cinderella has some unwelcomed company trying to follow her home."

"Yeah? And what are we do about it, Robin?" Little John asked, as he had a feeling that he knew what his friend was about to say.

The two then ran down the same alleyway in hopes of stopping the fiends before they could cause the young woman any harm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cinderella continued to walk down the road that led to her family's estate. But along the way she saw two shady men standing up against a tree and as she got a little closer she asked, "Can I help you gentlemen with something?"

The man on the right side of the tree opened one of his eyes and smirk at her as he answered, "Sure you can, beautiful." He then ran up behind her and roughly grabbed both of arms causing her to drop all the bags that she had been carrying as he added, "You can be quiet and no one will ever find out about this."

The blue eyed woman tried to break out of the man's grip as she moved around while she protested with, "Let me go!"

She failed to noticed though that the man who had been standing on the left side of the tree now was standing in front of her as he brought his hand downward and gave her a back handed slap across the face as he shouted, "Shut it, wench!"

"Hey, now you didn't need to hit her!" The man holding her shot back, as he continued to hold her.

The man in front of her just scoffed as he pulled out a dagger and bark back, "Why would it matter to you if I hit or not? Don't you remember we're getting paid to do this!"

He then started to bring the sharp item down towards the blonde hair woman causing her to close her eyes in fear thinking that perhaps this was the end. The woman was caught off guard however, when she heard the man in front of her cry out in pain. And when she looked upward she saw that an arrow had been shot into his arm. She then was thrown to the ground by the man that was behind her as he ran up to him and asked him, "Hey, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright you idiot!" The wounded man harshly answered back, as he was helped up onto his feet. He then quickly looked around for whoever had fired the arrow as he added, "Who the heck shot that arrow in the first place?"

When the two men noticed though that Cinderella had started to get back onto her feet they then gasped in fear when they saw a humanoid fox run over to her and help her up the rest of the way as the one man who had helped his companion up stuttered, "I-Is that, R-Robin Hood?"

"Yeah so what if is?" The other man shot back, turning his head to face his partner. When he did turn though he noticed that the other man was running away as he added, "Hey, what the heck are you doing? Think about the money!" He then looked over at the pair again only to see that not only had Little John shown up next to the vulpine, but that he was also getting another arrow ready as he then gritted his teeth and ran away with the arrow still in his arm.

While the two continued to run down the road Cinderella noticed that the former outlaw had a displeased look on his face. But when she looked back towards the road and saw that the two strange men were wrong she heard Robin let out a sigh of relief as he asked, "I apologize that I did not have my arrow ready to fire early. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright thank you both for showing up when you did." The blue eyed woman replied, as she then began to pick up her things from off of the ground.

When she went to go grab the last item that she saw she was surprised to see Robin Hood's hand lightly touch hers as he moved it away and said, "Oh, pardon me..." He then noticed the mark on the young woman's face as he went on with, "Cinderella, did one of those men hit you?"

The maid looked away as she answered with, "Yes, but please don't worry about it." As the two stood back up the vulpine handed her the rest of her things and as he gave her a skeptical look she ended with, "Robin, I am fine, honest and truly."

The blonde haired woman then thanked the two once again as she then began to walk away. But while she walked away Robin Hood looked up at his friend as he said, "Well, Johnny old boy I guess we should head back to the inn now."

"We're going back to the inn now? Why do you want to do that, Robin?" The brown bear asked, as the two headed back towards town.

"Because I must ask the inn keeper about something." Robin explained, as the two continued to walk down the road.

ooooooo

Cinderella let out a sad sigh as she opened the front door to her father's home and said, "I'm back."

"It's about time you returned, Cinderella! Lady Tremaine snapped back in response, as she marched towards her. She then stopped when she saw a mark on the right side of her face as she asked, "Why Cinderella, what happened, child?"

"Well, after I had gotten everything on your list I was making my way back when I saw two men standing against a tree." Cinderella explained, as she turned her face away to the side. She then took a breathe and continued with, "When I asked if they needed help with something one replied to my question, but after doing so he grabbed me from behind and tried to hold me in place. The other man then stood in front of me and hit me across my face after I had protested to the man behind me to let me go." The older woman watched closely as she noticed the blued eyed girl now had a warm smile on her face as she ended with, "But before the dagger could touch me Robin Hood showed up and saved me."

"Oh well, that is a surprise." Lady Tremaine replied, as she mentally rolled her eyes. When she saw that Cinderella was heading towards the hallway that led to the kitchen she added, "Cinderella, when you are done putting those things away you may go up to your for the night."

"Thank you, Stepmother." Cinderella answered back with, as she made her way into the hallway letting the door close behind her. But what she was unaware of though was that her stepmother now had a very displeased look on her face knowing that her plan had failed because that humanoid fox's interference.

ooooooo

The inn keeper sat her desk working on paper work whne she heard a knocking on her door. She just sighed thinking that perhaps another guest had come to complain about something as she said, "Come in."

To her surprise however, the door opened to reveal Robin Hood as she looked up and smiled at him as she asked, "Hello Robin, I wasn't expecting you to come by. So what can I help you with?"

The vulpine made his way to her desk after letting the door close behind him as he sat down and replied, "I need you to tell me everything that you know about Cinderella."

"Everything? Well, I'm not for certain how much I can tell you since most of the things that I know about her aren't all that wonderful." The brown haired woman answered back with, as she put down her quill and looked at the humaoid fox.

"That is quite alright Miss, I'm certain that perhaps what she has had to go through couldn't be that bad." Robin Hood reassured her with, as he put his head in both of his hands.

The inn keeper just gulped knowing that this was going to be a long night as she took let out a long sigh and then began to tell the former outlaw everything about what the poor young lady has had to go through in her life so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Robin Hood and Little John walked through the woods that led to the estate as the brown bear asked, "Okay Robin, now what are we doing going to Cinderella's estate anyway?"

The vulpine pulled out a folded piece of paper as he answered, "Because I wrote a letter to her and I want to deliver it to her in person."

Little John was about to make a comment when his ears twitched when they heard someone singing. And when he went to look back at Robin Hood, he noticed that the humanoid fox had put the letter away and was already staring out into the clearing as the song became more clear.

_"Oh, sing sweet nightgale"  
"Sing sweet nightale, high"_

The humanoid bear then noticed that Cinderella was taking down the laundry as he suggested, "Come on Robin, she's busy right now why don't we just come back later and then you can give your letter then."

_"Oh, sing sweet nightgale"  
"Sing sweet nightale"_

The only response that he received though was Robin putting a finger in front of his lips as he quietly shot back, "Sshhh! Quiet Johnny, we don't want her to know that we're here yet."

_"Oh, sing sweet nightgale"  
"Sing sweet"_

When Little John noticed though that when Robin Hood focused his attention back on the singing woman he had a smile on his face as he just rolled his eyes and walked away.

_"Oh, sing sweet nightgale"  
"Sing sweet nightale, sing"_

Once he knew that John had walked away Robin Hood took this chance to quietly make his way towards the young woman as she continued to sing.

_"Oh, sing sweet nightgale"  
"Sing sweet"_

He then stood behind a white shirt that was still hung up on the clothes line as he noticed that she was starting to pull that same shirt down as she went on not even noticing his shadow.

_"Oh, sing sweet"  
"Oh, sing"_

After she had finished singing and had removed the shirt she gasped as she asked in surprise, "Robin, what are you doing here?"

The vulpine bowed to her as he removed his hat and answered with, "I was hoping to see you again, Cinderella." He then pulled a small piece of paper out from in his hat and handed it to her as he added, "I wanted to give you this letter."

The blonde haired woman turned the piece of paper from one side to another as she asked, "Why would you want to go to all this trouble just to give me a letter?"

"Well, I was hoping that perhaps you and I could write to one another. So that we could get to know each other better" Robin Hood suggested, as he stood back up and placed his hat back onto this head.

He then heard two small and squeaky voices as they tried to convince the young woman to do that as he bent down and saw that two mice were standing next to the laundry basket. One was a mouse who wore all red while the other (who seemed to remind Robin Hood of Little John) wore a yellow shirt with a blue small hat. When the two saw that he was looking down at them though they quickly hid behind the basket. He then was surprised to hear Cinderella let out a light giggle as she moved the basket away and said reassuringly, "Jaq, Gus, you don't have hide from Robin. His the one that I told you about yesterday."

The orange furred fox then heard the two laugh out of embarrassment as the mouse that was in red (the one that he was assuming was Jaq) walked up to him and said, "Hello Robin Hood, thank you so much so saving Cinderellie yesterday."

The larger of the two mice nodded in agreement as Robin Hood just smiled and replied, "You're very welcome."

"Cinderella!" Someone shouted, causing the blue eyed woman to turn around in slight fear.

Once she saw that the vulpine was standing up straight she quickly bent down and handed Jaq and Gus the letter and as the two ran off with it she pleaded, "Please Robin, you have to go before my Stepmother or one of my Stepsisters finds out that you're here."

Hearing this caused the former outlaw's expression to darken a little and he was about to protest against the thought of him leaving since he wanted to say a few things to those three woman. But when he looked into her eyes his expression softened as he sighed and responded with, "Alright Cinderella, I'll go."

He then bowed one more time before he ran into the forest leaving Cinderella alone. The young woman then sighed with relief as she took down the rest of the laundry and then picked up the basket and headed back inside.

ooooooo

Cinderella walked up to her room later on that night after getting the rest of her chores done. And after she had shut the door to her room she walked up to her mirror and noticed that Robin Hood's letter was on the dresser. She smiled happily knowing that Jaq and Gus were able to get the letter up to her room hopefully without much trouble as she unfolded it and began to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Cinderella,_

_I know that giving you this letter of mine is very dangerous since I'm certain that your stepmother would not be pleased with seeing me. However, if she were to show up when I would give you this then I would have some things to say to her. Fox example how dare she force you to be a maid in your own home! How dare she treat you so poorly, by beating you both physically and verbally!_

_I apologize for writing that, but I just can't believe that someone as kind hearted and beautiful as you could stand to live in a place like that. Although in many ways that just proves that you are an amazing person. I am looking forward to your reply and by tomorrow morning you should find another a letter from me._

_Warm Regards,_

_Robin Hood_

Cinderella found herself completely taken aback by this. Would he have truly had said those things if he had seen her stepmother? The blue eyed woman just sighed as she sat down and began to write her letter to him hoping that perhaps once he heard her side of the story then maybe his angry towards his stepmother and sisters would simmer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin Hood laid on top of his bed looking up at the ceiling waiting for Cinderella's letter as he thought, "_Hmm, I certainly hope Cinderella's stepmother did not find out about my letter. But even if I could sent her another letter I should have thought of a way for her to send hers to me."_

His ears then twitched when he heard some birds outside of his window and as he sat up and looked upward he noticed that the two blue birds had small clothes on them as he said, "Well, I suppose Cinderella did find a way to send her letters to me after all."

He then opened the window for the two birds and took from letter them, but before he started to open the folded piece of paper he suggested, "Thank you for doing this. You can stay here for a while and rest your wings if you're tired. But I'm only saying this because I will be getting ready to write my next letter to Cinderella after I read hers."

The two birds looked at each other for a moment before they nodded accepting the offer from the vulpine as he smiled and opened up the piece of paper and began to read it out loud.

_Dear Robin Hood,_

_Thank you for giving me that letter and thank you for wanting to stand up for me. But as sweet as that is I must admit that it's not all that bad being a maid. Now yes there are times were I wish I could stand up to my Stepmother and sisters, but I know that I cannot do it alone. So I suppose the only other option is to find someone who can take me away from this place. Please do not get the wrong idea though as I am not asking you to do anything. However, I must admit that writing this letter to you has put my weary heart to rest on how I will be able to keep going on. I am looking forward to your next letter good sir, Robin Hood._

_Warm Regards,_

_Cinderella_

After the vulpine had read the letter he was completely surprised that the young woman would response in such a way as he let out, "The poor girl must be in denial."

When Robin Hood looked behind him though to see if the two blue birds were still resting on the windowsill he wasn't all that surprised to see that they were gone as he just let out a light chuckle before he turned back around and took hold of his quill as he then began to write Cinderella another letter.

ooooooo

The next morning Cinderella woke up again from the chirping of the birds in her ear as she sat up and informed them, "Well, this might be a surprise but I had another dream about him last night." When she noticed the blue and red bird had turned their heads to the side she giggled as she continued with, "You know who, Robin Hood."

She then sighed as she got up out of bed and looked outside her window towards the castle as she said, "I wish there was a way for Robin Hood and I to spent time together without me having to worry about my Stepmother finding out about it." To her surprise though she let out a gasp when she saw that an arrow was hanging on the outside of the window and along with it was a red rose and another letter. She removed the arrow along with the two other items as she asked herself out loud, "I wonder what this is about?"

She set the arrow down and looked at the letter as she unfolded it and started to read it out loud.

_Dear Cinderella,_

_I know that you might be surprised in the morning when you see an arrow outside of your window. But rest assured that it is an arrow from me since it seems that, that would be the easiest way for me to keep sending you letters without you Stepfamily noticing it. And if you are wondering about the rose well, after I had given you my first letter I was making my way back to the inn that I am currently staying at when I came across a single rose growing near a brush. I decided to pick it since it somehow reminded me of you. I also removed the thorns from it so that you will not prick your finger when holding onto it. I will be waiting for your reply, my fair lady._

_Warm Regards,_

_Robin Hood_

"He picked this rose because it somehow reminded him of me?" Cinderella asked herself out loud, as she looked at the rose for a moment.

But that was soon ruined when she one of her stepsisters shouted, "Cinderella!"

The blue eyed woman then sighed as she set both the letter and the rose down onto her dresser and left her room to see what they wanted her to do today. After she had left though Jaq's expression sadden as he said, "Poor Cinderllie, she and Robin will never be able to have time with rach other."

He then put a hand under his chin for a minute or so as Gus asked, "Uh, what cha doing?"

"I'm rhinking, Gus-Gus, I'm rhinking." The red clad mouse replied, as he then went back to doing just that.

After another few minutes or so the mouse snapped his fingers as he exclaimed, "I've got it!" This caught the attention of all of the other mice as they gathered around him as he went on with, "We'll write Robin Hood a retter."

All the mice gasped at the idea, but soon began to shake their heads up and down thinking that maybe Jaq's idea could work. So a few of the mice then climbed up to the main part of Cinderella's dresser and made sure that a blank piece of paper was under them as they slowly started to move the quill around making they're letter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robin Hood walked down the main room to the inn as he wondered when Cindeella would be sending him her next letter. Although he knew not to get his hopes up since the poor girl was most likely doing chores at this time. Just the thought of her having to do all of that manual labor made the former outlaw's blood boil. He did his best to keep his composure in check though when he the inner keeper said from the front desk, "Robin, come take a look at this letter. It just arrived for you and it's from the palace."

"From the palace?" Robin Hood asked, as he approached the front desk.

Once he was in front of it the inn keeper handed the letter to him as he opened it and mentally read the letter to himself. The woman then noticed a smile had appeared on his muzzle as he said, "Well, it seems that the King is holding a ball in honor of his son. And that I have been invited to partake in the event."

"Oh, so does this mean that you'll be asking Cinderella to accompany you to the ball then?" The inn keeper asked, as she put her head into her hands and stared at him.

The orange furred humanoid fox just put one hand under his chin as he answered with, "Perhaps she would be willing to go with me. Her stepmother might find out about our little letter exchange though, but so be it."

He then walked back up to his room to start writing another letter to her. When he got back into his and Little John's room though he was surprised to see a letter sitting on his desk. He then noticed that he had left his window open which meant that the two birds of Cinderella's must have left the piece of paper there a little bit ago as he opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Robin,_

_Rhis might surprise you, but rhis retter is not from Cinderellie, it's from me Jaq and rhe other mice that live at Cinderellie's. Now we rhink that you and Cinderellie should go somewhere ro spend rime ro regether. We know rhat Cinderellie's evil stepmother might find out about it, but we rhink rhat you can handle anything rhat she might do ro stop you rwo. So what do you say, Robin will you do it?_

_From,_

_Jaq, Gus-Gus, and other mice_

Seeing this surprised the vulpine since he was not expecting a letter from the two mice that Cinderella had introduced him to a few days ago. He then smiled as he said out loud, "Well, if they want me to spend some time with Cinderella, then I suppose I ought to ask to her the ball right now." He then sat down and got to work on the writing the maid another letter.

ooooooo

Cinderella continued to look out the window of her room wondering if perhaps Robin Hood would be sending her a letter before either her stepmother or one of her stepsisters shouted her name. She soon received her answer when an arrow struck against the outer wooden frame of her window as she removed it and unfolded the piece of paper and read it out loud.

_Dear Cinderella,_

_You may find this surprising of me to say, but please thank your little friends for me. The reason why I say this is because I have received an invitation to the ball that will be held later on tonight in the Prince's honor. And it says that I may bring someone with me if I so choose to. So would you be willing to accompany me to the ball this evening? I will be waiting for your reply and if you do say yes then I will be at your family's estate by seven or so tonight._

_Warm Regards,_

_Robin Hood_

A smile then crossed the blonde haired woman's face as she bent down slightly and said, "Thank you for sending Robin Hood a letter for me earlier today. Now I should make sure to let him know that I would be more then willing to go with me tonight."

Before she could even get to her desk however, her stepmother shouted, "Cinderella!"

Hearing this caused the blued eyed girl to sigh as she looked to one of the blue birds and asked, "Could you please let Robin Hood know that I will go with him to the ball?"

The bird smiled and nodded as it flow off in the direction of the inn as Cinderella waved goodbye to it and wished it luck as she then walked downstairs to see what she would have to do now. What she hadn't noticed though was that the vulpine hadn't left the backyard of the estate yet as he saw the blue bird and whistled to it getting it's attention. And when the bird saw him it flow down to him and landed on his shoulder as he asked, "So what did she say?"

The bird put a wing in front of it's face as it chirped in his ear. His eyes widen with joy as he replied, "That's wonderful thank you telling me that she has accepted my offer. I will return later tonight then." The bird then flow of his shoulder as he tipped his cap to it and then ran back towards town so that he could get some proper attire for the event.

ooooooo

Later on that same afternoon Cinderella was washing the floor in the main room and as she heard Drizella trying to sing the song (very off key) that she had sung a few days ago as she just shook head and continued to wash the floor. But while she was doing this she didn't notice that Lucifer was on the bottom steps and was messing around with the dustpan with his front right paw. An idea then popped into his head as he made a paw print on the floor that Cinderella just cleaned and when she had noticed this she turned and gasped as she exclaimed, "Oh, Lucifer! You mean old thing!" He then jumped into the dustpan covering all of his paws in dust as he jumped around the bottom of the stairs and then out of the living room as she stood up and grabbed the broom that was next to the dustpan as she added, "I guess I'm going to just have to teach you a lesson!"

Before she could give chase with the broom though there was some knocking on the door as someone said, "Open in the name the King." Cinderella then approached the front doors and opened one of them as the man that stood outside and handed her a letter as he went on with, "An urgent message from his Imperial Majesty."

The blonde haired woman did a small curtsy as she replied, "Thank you."

She then closed the door and looked at the envelope as Jaq asked, "What's it say Cinderellie, what's it say?"

"I don't know...but he said that it was urgent." Cinderella replied, as she looked over the envelope one more time. She then started to walk upstairs as she added, "But perhaps I should interrupt the um "music lesson"." She then walked upstairs while Jaq and Gus followed right behind her not wanting to miss a thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile in an upper room of the estate Drizella continued to sing as best as she could while Anastasia played the flute. Unfortunately one of her fingers had gotten stuck in one of the holes of the instrument. And while she tried to get it out she unknowingly was hitting her sister's chin and throat. Once she had gotten it out though her sister grabbed the flute from her and hit her over the head with it as she exclaimed, "You clumsy oaf, you did that on purpose!"

In response to that the red headed sister grabbed her flute back from her dark haired sister and hit her over the head with it as she snapped back, "No, I didn't!"

As the two continued to argue with one another Lady Tremaine stopped playing the piano and said, "Girls, girls, now remember self control."

The two just scoffed at one another and crossed their arms. But when the older woman was about to play the instrument again a knock was heard which shocked her causing her to slam her fingers onto some of the keys as she shouted, "Yes!" When she saw that it was Cinderella though she became very upset as shot up from the piano bench and added, "Cinderella, I've warned about interrupting..."

She was cut off by her stepdaughter as she revealed an envelope and replied back with, "But this just arrived from the palace."

Hearing this caused both Drizella and Anastasia to come rushing towards the maid as the older of the two daughters took the letter from her hands and said that she would read it. Another arguement then soon began as Anastasia took the letter from her sister and said that she should read it instead. Lady Tremaine put an end to their bickering as she said, "Ill read it."

She then mentally read it to herself as she announced, "Well, it's seems that there is going to be a ball in honor of His Highness, The Prince." When her daughters heard this they started to become excited she quickly waved a hand quieting them as she went on with, "And by royal command every eligible maiden is to attend."

The two then resumed being excited as Cinderella then took a few steps forward and replied, "Why then that means I can go to."

To this Drizella just let out a light laugh as she shot back, "Yeah right, can imagine her dancing with the prince?"

"I'd be honored Your Highness, would mind holding my broom?" Anastasia mockingly asked, as she put her flute in the air.

Both her and her sister then began to laugh and spin around arm and arm as their mother just smirked at the display. The blonde haired young woman would not give up though as she answered back, "Well, why not?" This caused both of her stepsisters to stop their spinning as she went on with, "After all I'm still a member of the family. And besides I am already planning on going with the good sir Robin Hood, that is if you'll let me Stepmother."

Hearing this caused a frown to appear on the older woman's face. But she quickly got rid of it and put on a fake smile as she replied, "Well, if you were planning on going with sir Robin Hood, then I can't see any reason for why you can't go." Hope then showed in Cinderella's eyes as she continued with, "If you can get all of your work done."

"Oh, I will I promise." Cinderella stated back, as she made her way for the door.

But before she opened it the older woman turned a little and added, "And if you can something suitable to wear..."

"Oh, I'm sure I can." The blue eyed young woman assured her stepmother with, as she opened the door. Before she closed it though she ended with, "Oh thank you, Stepmother."

Once Cinderella had left the room though both of Lady Tremaine's daughters marched up to her as Drizella angrily asked, "Mother, do you just realized what you just said?"

"Of course I said "if"." Their mother replied, as she then began to chuckle along with her daughters. But in the back of her mind she began to think of another plan that could possibly cause Robin Hood to ignore Cinderella therefore breaking her heart into tiny pieces.

ooooooo

Cinderella opened up her chest and took out a dress that was pink on the top and white on the bottom of it along with a bow in the back of it as she said, "Isn't it lovely? It was my mother's."

"It looks very, very old." One of the female mice pointed out, as the birds put the dress on the stand that was set up for it.

"Well, maybe it is a little old fashioned. But I'll fix that." Cinderella reassured them with, as she grabbed a book and then opened it. She turned a few papers until she found the design that she wanted as she added, "Uh ha, here it is." She then set the book down so that all of the mice could see and as they commented about it she went on with, "You see all is a sash, a necklace, and something for a collar. Then I'll need..."

"Cinderella!" One of her stepsisters shouted, from downstairs.

The blonde haired young woman just let out a sigh as she asked, "Oh, now what do they want?" And as the shouting continued she left her room as she ended with, "Alright I'm coming, I'm coming."

All of the mice and birds then knew that Cinderella's Stepmother and sisters were going to make her do more work then what she normally did as Jaq said, "Poor, Cinderellie."

One of the girl mice however, soon stood up as she suggested, "Why don't we make the dress?"

Soon all of the mice shook their heads in agreement as Jaq and Gus went to get a sash and a necklace of some sort. And once they returned with those two things then all of the mice and birds began to work on Cinderella's dress.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The large clock tower that was on the highest tower of the castle stroked at seven causing it to ring as one carriage left the entrance to the palace and made it's way to the family's estate. And once it was in front of the main doorway the driver stopped and looked upward as Cinderella walked away from the window and knocked on the door. And as her stepmother opened it she grimly asked, "Yes?"

"The carriage is here." Cinderella informed her, as she moved a little bit from the door.

The older woman just replied with an, "Oh." but when she saw that Cinderella hadn't changed her clothes she added, "Why Cinderella, you're not ready child."

The blonde haired young woman just walked a ways away from the door as she answered with, "I'm...not going."

"Not going? Well, that's a shame." Her stepmother replied, as she looked at her daughters and smirked. She then tried to sound reassuring as she went on with, "Of course there will be other times..."

"Yes, goodnight." Cinderella stated, as she walked away and headed up to her room.

As she walked the stairs and towards her window she said, "Oh well, it's just a ball anyway. When Robin Hood comes here to get me, I'll just tell him how I can't go. Besides I suppose that it would be dull, and boring, and completely...completely amazing."

While she stared at the castle though she was brought out of her thoughts by a bright light that was coming from the corner of her room as she turned around and gasped. When she did though she heard all of the mice as they shouted, "Surprise, surprise!"

This caused Cinderella to run up to the dress and take it off of the rack as she twirled around with it and said, "Oh, it's beautiful." She then bent down a little as she ended with, "Thank you, oh thank you."

ooooooo

Lady Tremaine and her two daughters walked down the stairs and as their mother was about to open the left front door she turned to them and said, "Now remember when you are presented to His Highness, be sure to-"

She was cut off though when they heard Cinderella's voice as she pleaded, "Wait! Please wait for me!" This caused all three of them to turn in surprise and when they saw the dress that she was wearing they were caught completely off guard as she grabbed the sides of it and twirled a few times as she added, 'Do you like it? Do you think it will do?"

Feeling threatened by this sudden change both Drizella and Anastasia pulled on their mother's dress as they begged her not to be allowed to go. Their mother soon become annoyed as she said, "Girls, that's enough." And once the two had let go of her dress she looked at them and then over at Cinderella as she continued with, "After all we did make a bargain didn't we, Cinderella?" The blue eyed young woman then smiled, but it was for only a little bit as the older woman got closer to her as she ended with, "And I never go back on my word..."

Before she could get a closer look at the dress however, there was a knock on the door which caused the green eyed woman to sharply turn around as she ordered, "Anastasia, get the door!"

The red haired daughter nodded obeying her mother as she opened the door and asked, "Yes, who is it?"

After she had opened it and let the light from the inside of the house shine on the person who was outside she was completely taken aback by what she saw. There standing in front of her was in fact Robin Hood, but the only difference was that he was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a oval green sleeveless vest over it. He also was wearing a pair of tan pants with a pair of black shoes along with his usual small feathered cap. When he removed the cap and bowed to her he greeted her with, "Good evening madam." He then stood back and placed the feathered cap back onto his head as he went on with, "So tell me is Cinderella ready to go to the ball?"

Anastasia now found herself conflicted for the first time in her life. She wasn't for certain, but she had this funny feeling that her mother had something planned that could possibly ruin her stepsister's and Robin Hood's good time at the ball. Then again if she lied to the vulpine then Cinderella would most likely never forgive her, but maybe not only would she be mad at her so to would the humanoid fox as she let out a sigh and turned as she said, "Cinderella, Robin Hood is here."

Hearing this caused the blonde haired woman to run past her stepmother and sisters (Anastasia had already moved out of the way) and hugged the vulpine as he hugged her back. But while the two did this both Anastasia's mother and sister gave the red headed young woman a dirty look as they walked out of the house and entered their carriage whle she slowly making her way behind them. Once their carriage was out of sight though Robin Hood let go of her and stared at her as he said, "Cinderella, you look absolutely amazing."

This caused a smile to form on the blonde haired young woman's face as she replied back with, "Thank you Robin, you look quite dashing yourself."

The vulpine just smiled in response and offered her his arm and once she took a hold of it the two then approached the carriage. And once they were next to it the former outlaw walked away from her and opened the door for her so that she could get in first. Cinderella smiled as she thanked him and got inside of it and sat down. Once she did this then Robin Hood also got inside the carriage and after he had sat down he shut the door to it as the driver then started to make the horses go at a steady pace towards the castle where the ball was going to take place.

ooooooo

Maid Marian stood somewhat in the background as she continued to look at the entrance way to the castle waiting for Robin Hood. She was not for certain who had informed her of this ball that was taking place here, but she was more then happy to come just to see her once beloved outlaw even if it was just to say hello to him. When she saw that he was making his way up the stairs she soon put her hands together and began to walk towards him. Soon after though she quickly stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a lovely human woman on his arm as she thought, "_No, it can't be true. Robin, really has moved on and has forgotten about me...just like I had feared."_

She then quickly turned away from the couple as she put her hands over face and began to cry a little. She soon stopped though when someone asked her, "Excuse me, are you alright?"

Hearing this caused the vixen to look up only to see Prince Charming staring at her as she answered with, "Oh hello Your Highness, I'm sorry for crying but you see I just saw someone that I used to be in love with. He came here with another woman so I suppose he has forgotten about me..."

To the Prince's surprise he felt sorry for the vixen having to deal that type of pain. When he heard the band beginning to play though he extended his hand to her as he asked, "I don't mean to be rude, but you would like to dance?"

The vixen just looked into the prince's eyes for a moment or so before she placed her hand on top of his as she replied, 'I would love to, Your Highness."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robin and Cinderella watched as Maid Marian and Prince Charming continued to dance with one another. But while they did this the vulpine let out, "I can't believe Marian received an invitation to the ball as well."

Cinderella also became a bit suspicious as she replied, "Yes, that is a bit strange...but perhaps she was close to the town when the messenger passed by. And maybe he happened to have an extra invitation and decided to just give to her."

"Maybe..." Robin Hood quietly replied back, as he started to wonder about that possibility.

When he noticed that the two had left the ball room Robin Hood's left ear twitched when he noticed that the band was continuing to play. He then took a few steps away from Cinderella as he removed his cap and bowed to her as he asked, "Cinderella, would you care to dance?"

The blonde woman just curtsied as she replied, "I would love to good sir."

He then stood back and took her right hand as he led her to the middle of the ballroom floor. And once they were there he held onto her right hand as he put his left hand on her waist while she held onto the left side of her dress. All eyes where on them as they began to turn in center of the crowd that surrounded them.

ooooooo

Lady Tremaine along with her two daughters watched Cinderella and Robin Hood as they turned passed them and continued to dance looking at one another as if they were lost in each other's eyes. This action sicken the older woman greatly. How could not one, but two of her plans fail when it came to ruining Cinderella's life. Now yes she somehow knew that hiring two thugs to try and kill the young woman was going a bit too far. But if it had gotten rid of her then why not do it. She then sharply turned around and said, "Drizella, Anastasia, we're leaving."

The two looked at each other for a moment surprised by this statement from their mother. Yes, the prince was occupied by Maid Marian, but certainly they could still maybe have a good time. Drizella though did not hesitate to follow her mother's orders. But when she saw that her sister was yet again not following right behind them she coldly asked, "Come on stupid, what are you looking at?"

The red haired sister said nothing at first as she looked over at her stepsister and the former outlaw as they continued to turn. She then let out a sigh as she answered, "Coming..." She then for the second time that night followed slowly behind her sister and mother.

ooooooo

Once the band had ended that sung and began to play another Robin Hood and Cinderella took this opportunity to walk outside of the ballroom and sit on a bench that was there. After they did this though the orange furred vulpine let out a heavy sigh as Cinderella turned a little so that she was facing him as she asked with concern, "Robin, is something wrong?"

She then noticed that his ears were folded back on top of his head and that his tail was slowly swaying from left to right as he answered, "Well, I just realized that I always knew that Maid Marian deserved someone better then me." He then gave her a smile as he added, "So I'm hoping that she will be happy with the Prince...if they decide to start a relationship that is."

The blue eyed woman was not completely sure where the vulpine was going with this as she asked, "Robin, are you trying to tell me something?"

She then was taken aback when he placed her right hand into his left hand and then covered it with his right as he replied, "Yes Cinderella, there is something that I'm tryint to tell you." He then stared into her eyes again and as he face got closer to hers he went on with, "You see Cinderella, I..."

"Yes?" Cinderella asked, as she closed her eyes and moved her face upwards.

The former outlaw was going to try and say what he wanted to tell her. But before he could their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. To Robin Hood's surprise both of his ears and tail went upwards after just a few seconds of the kiss as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her a bit closer. Sadly that was as far as the vulpine could get because once the clock stroked at midnight Cinderella quickly broke the kiss as she said with shock, "Oh, my it's already midnight."

Robin Hood just stood up onto his feet and helped her onto hers as he reassured her with, "Don't worry Cinderella, I'll be sure to get you home before there are any problems with you stepmother."

Cinderella smiled up at him in graduate and as the two made their way back inside the castle and then towards the main entrance he then opened the door for her just like what he had done earlier that night. Once the carriage had pulled up to the estate both Cinderella and Robin Hood got out of it as it then made it's way back to the castle. When the blonde haired woman noticed this she asked, "Robin, why didn't you stay in the carriage? I'm certain that if you had asked the driver would have taken you back to the inn that you are staying at."

"Yes, but it is improper for a gentleman to not escort the lady that he has spent the evening with to the front door." Robin Hood replied, as he took her hand and walked towards the main doors.

And after he had opened the door for her Cinderella stepped inside the estate. She turned around and whispered, "Thank you for taking me to the ball Robin, I had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Cinderella, I too also had a pleasant time." Robin Hood replied, as he looked into her eyes one more time.

He then was taken aback when she took a few steps forward and pressed her lips against his cheek. And after a few second or so she back away from him as she said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Cinderella." Robin Hood replied, as she then slowly shut the door and made her way upstairs to her room. But while the vulpine made his walk back towards town he could not help but smile as he then placed his right hand over his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Little John opened the door to his and Robin's room as he carried in the breakfast trays as he then placed one down in front of his friend. He then sat down across from him at the table and started eating his food. After a few minutes though he noticed that the vulpine wasn't touching his food and that he had a far away look on his face as he just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh boy, here we go again."

He then waved a hand in front of his friends face as he said, "Robin." In response to that the orange furred humanoid fox just put his chin into both of his hands as he then began to hmm the melody of the music that had been playing when he and Cinderella had danced. The humanoid bear knew exactly what to do as he loudly added, "Yo, Rob!"

This had caught his friends attention as he broke away from his daydream and replied, "Hmm, huh, what?"

Little John just waved a hand downward at him as he got up to get a glass of water as he said, "Oh, forget it you're obviously not thinking about food...again. You're to busy thinking about another woman with long eyelashes."

Robin Hood let out a sigh as he got up from his chair at the table and took a few steps back as he responded with, "I know Johhny, but I just can't help it." He then waited for a minute before he added, "I love her, Johnny."

'Yeah you say that, but do you really mean it this time?" Little John asked, as he turned on the sink and filled his glass.

The vulpine just sat down in the chair that was in front of the desk as he answered with, "Of course I'm serious Johnny, no woman should be treated like that."

"So why don't you march your way over to the estate and sweep her off her feet." The brown bear suggested as he then drank his water.

"No that won't...wait maybe that would work." Robin Hood admitted, as he got up from his desk and rushed out of his and Little John's room.

ooooooo

Cinderella continued to sweep the floor to the main room as she sighed and looked out the window for a moment or so as she let out, "I hope I get to see Robin again."

She then was surprised when someone whispered, "Cinderella..."

This caused the blonde haired woman to quickly turn around to see Anastasia walking down the stairway as she asked, "Anastasia, do you need me to do something for you?"

"No, I just wanted to see how you were coming with sweeping the floor is all..." The red haired stepsister confessed, as she walked towards her.

Seeing this caused Cinderella to put down her broom and approach her as she asked, "Anastasia, is something wrong?"

"I um, no nothing's wrong. I just remembered that I had forgotten something upstairs, but I need your help getting it down." Her stepsister informed her, as she then made her way back upstairs.

Wondering what she could be up to Cinderella slowly followed behind her stepsister as she followed her upstairs. When the blue eyed woman went inside her room though she let out a gasp when Anastasia had quickly yet quietly shut the door that was opened as she let out, "What was it like dancing with Robin Hood?"

Hearing this caused Cinderella to look at her slightly confused as she asked back, "What do you mean Anastasia, we didn't dance in any special way."

"Yes, you're right you didn't." Her stepsister pointed out, as she walked towards her. The blonde haired woman then was a bit surprised when her red haired stepsister pulled her into a hug as she added, "But I could tell by the way that you were looking at him that you were and are in love with him. And I'm...very happy for you, Cinderella."

"Anastasia..." Cinderella let out, completely taken aback by this sudden change in her stepsister. She then got an idea as she went on with, "I never told you, Drizella, or stepmother about this, but Robin Hood and I have been exchanging letters for a while now. Would you like to read what he wrote to me?"

She then watched as her stepsister let go of her and smiled as she replied, "Yes, I would."

Cinderella then let out a small giggle as she said, "Alright, then I'll be right back."

Before she opened the door though she was surprised to see that Anastasia was right next to her as she stated, "I'm sorry Cinderella, but since my mother was not happy about my behavior last night I think it would be best if I just followed you up to your room."

Cinderella nodded in understanding as the two then made their way up to the room. But what they did know was that Lady Tremaine had heard their little conversation and was now quietly following the two upstairs. Once the two had made it to Cinderella's room though she walked towards her dresser and pulled open a drawn to reveal quite a few letters as Anastasia asked in slight surprise, "He wrote you all of these?"

Cinderella nodded as she then went to her window and saw that there wasn't an arrow there as she let out, "I guess there won't be a letter today."

Anastasia had put down the letter that she had been reading as she was about to say something kind to her stepsister, but before she could though she heard her mother's voice as she said, "I see, so you have decided to join up with the girl? That is very disappointing Anastasia, I suppose you will need to be punished right along with her then."

This caused both of them to turn around only see that Lady Tremaine was pulling the door towards herself as she removed a key from the inner lock. Both Cinderella and Anastasia ran towards the door to try and stop her from closing it, but sadly they were too late as they were then locked inside Cinderella's room. Anastasia was the first to break down not really expecting this kind of treatment from her own mother. Cinderella however, quickly ran towards her window and said to one of the blue birds that was near by, "Quick go find Robin Hood and tell him about this."

The bird nodded as it then flow off to find the vulpine. And once it was gone Cinderella walked back towards her stepsister and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her as she said, "Don't worry I'm certain that once Robin Hood arrives that everything will be alright."

Hearing this just caused her red haired stepsister to look up at her completely shocked that she would be treating her this kindly even after all of those years of herself, her sister, and her mother bossing her around.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Robin Hood continued to walk down the road that led to Cinderella's estate. But as he was walking he noticed a blue bird was flying and turning it's head from left to right as if it were trying to find something. Curious as to what was going on the vulpine whistled once which had gotten the birds attention as it saw him and flow down landing on his shoulder. The bird then started to chirp wildly in his right ear, but the vulpine could not keep up with what the bird was trying to tell him as he said, "Wait a moment. Please calm down so that I can understand what you're trying to tell me."

The bird nodded as it then began to chirp into his ear, but at a slower pace. And as Robin Hood listened to what the bird had to say he could not believe what he had found out as he exclaimed, "Cinderella's stepmother locked her and one of her stepsisters in her room? Why I can't believe that she would do something like that!"

He then started to march over to the front doors of the estate as he knocked on one of them and muttered, "I plan on giving that woman a piece of my mind."

The door soon after opened to reveal Lady Tremaine as she asked, "Yes?"

The orange furred fox could tell that the older woman was surprised to see him at the front door as he bowed to her as he took off his feathered cap and replied, "Good afternoon, madam." He then stood back up and placed the item back onto his head as he continued with, "I was wondering is Cinderella here by any chance?"

"I'm afraid that she is not here at the moment good sir, Robin Hood." The green eyed woman answered, as she then began to close the door on him.

Before she was able to close the door completely though he quickly grabbed onto it as he made his way inside while he said, "I see. Well, if she isn't here right now then I will just wait here until she returns."

"But of course." Lady Tremaine replied, as she shut door with her back to him and a sour look on her face.

She then walked over to where a kittle of tea was with some cups as she offered, "Would you like some tea while you wait for her, good sir?"

The humanoid fox just walked towards the fireplace and looked at the large picture that was hung on the wall as he answered, "That is very kind of you madam, but I'm fine thank you." He then turned around to face her as he added, "But there is one thing that I want to ask you."

"Oh, and what might that be?" The older woman asked, as she gave him a questionable look.

She then let out a gasp of surprise when he stuck his hand into her front pocket as he asked, "You wouldn't happen to be hiding the key to Cinderella's room in your pocket now would you?"

The older woman was going to protest and demand that he unhand her. But before she could do this Robin Hood's ears perked up as he let out, "Uh, ha!" He then pulled out the key and made his way to the upper part of the house as he bowed to her one more time as he ended with, "Thank you madam, now I can go free Cinderella and her stepsister."

The green eyed woman just stood in front of the fireplace in complete shock. She had heard that the former outlaw was good at finding things, but she had no idea that he was that good. She then gave chance enraged that he had gotten the key away from her so easily.

ooooooo

Cinderella and Anastasia continued to lean against the door hoping that someone would come along and get them out of this situation. But while they sat there the red haired stepsister looked away as she said, 'Cinderella, I'm...sorry."

"Hmm, why are you apologizing Anastasia? We both had no idea that stepmother was going to do this." The blonde haired woman replied, as she put a hand on her shoulder.

The blue eyed woman then was surprised to see her stepsister shake her head as she confessed, "No it's not that." She then was a bit more surprised when she saw that a few tears were falling down the red haired woman's face as she continued with, "I'm sorry for the way that I've been treating you for all of these years. Now yes I know that I haven't called hurtful names like Drizella or mother, but all in all I have still been bossing you around like they have."

"Anastasia..." Cinderella let out, touched that one of her step family members was showing a change in their behavior. She then quickly turned around when she heard some footsteps and when she looked through the keyhole of the door she gasped as she added, "Robin Hood?"

The vulpine nodded as he slid the key underneath the door as Cinderella then grabbed it and put it through the keyhole as she then turned it and unlocked the door. Once she had opened it though she got up and embraced the former outlaw as she said, "I knew that you come and save us, Robin."

His expression soften as he held for a few moments as Anastasia slowly walked out of the doorway and thanked him as she then stood off to the side. The humanoid fox then let go of Cinderella as he got down onto one knee and stated, "Cinderella my darling, I know that this is going to sound sudden." He then pulled out a small black box as he then opened it to reveal a ring as he went on with, "But I love you more then life itself. And I will do everything that I can to make you happy. So I would like to know...will you marry me?"

Both woman let out gasps of surprise not expecting the vulpine to ask her this question. However, Cinderella just showed that same kind and gentle smile as she extended her hand to him as she answered with, "I would love to marry you, good sir Robin Hood."

This caused a smile to form on the orange furred fox's face as he stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger as the two looked into each other eyes. But the moment was ruined when Lady Tremaine commented with, "Ah, so you both are in love with one another I see. How revolting that someone like Robin Hood would fall for someone like you, Cinderella."

When the three turned to see the older woman walking up the stairway Robin Hood pulled the now former maid into his arms as he let out a light growl. But before he could say anything Anastasia marched right up to her mother and said, "Mother, we are leaving right now."

"What? How dare you speak to your own mother like that Anastasia!" The green eyed woman shot back, not expecting this from her younger daughter.

The red haired woman stood her ground though as she replied, "I'm sorry Mother, but I will not stand by and let you and Drizella boss around or call Cinderella names anymore. So you have two choices either we leave the estate and let Robin Hood and Cinderella have it. Or I'll move to the side and let Cinderella's "soon to be husband" take care of you."

The older woman looked over at the lightly growling humanoid fox as she scoffed and said in defeat, "Fine Anastasia, we'll leave right away."

ooooooo

Lady Tremaine and Drizella just scoffed and crossed their arms as the carriage that they were in left the estate as the three stood at the open doorway. And soon after a second carriage slowly made it's way to the entrance of the home. But as Anastasia made her way to the carriage Cinderella asked in slight surprise, "You're leaving too, Anastasia?"

The red haired woman nodded as she answered, "Yes, I am. I know that I could stay here with you two. But I also know that if I did that then I would go back to my old ways."

The vulpine nodded in understanding as he said, "Well, even so I do hope that you will come by for a visit every once in a while since you will always be welcomed here."

Cinderella's stepsister thanked him as she opened the carriage door and sat down inside it after closing the door. As she waved goodbye though Cinderella somehow knew that perhaps things would be better this way. She then turned to the former outlaw as he took her hand and while the two walked inside the estate they were both looking forward to tomorrow where they would be married and they would live happily ever after.

**Well, that's the end of this story. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed making it. (although I felt some things might have been rushed, but I'm not for sure) I'm sorry to say this, but this was my only Disney based story idea that I could come with. Who knows though maybe someday I'll be posting another story or one shot on this section. So until then goodbye for now and thanks again for reading or for leaving a review.**


End file.
